Fallen
by Dawn of Time
Summary: Red Arrow's been ambushed and now he's dying. Roy is scared. Ollie is devastated and Dinah can't help him. A quick little two-shot... I'm kidding, it just keeps rolling out.
1. Chapter 1

_DOT: Just a little depressing one-shot that I felt like writing. I woke up this morning and just had to write this down. (I only had the last few lines, which is why this is short). I like Young Justice, but I never really had an idea for it until today. There's a bit of violence and injuries in this, so be warned._

**Fallen**

Roy knows he's been ambushed when feels the cool metal blade slide into his body. He gasps at the sensation. The red vest of his uniform darkens and becomes sticky with his blood. His stomach drops and he feels scared. Never before has he been in this serious of trouble before. Before, someone was always there to get him out of it.

He clutches his side and hunches over, trying uselessly to staunch the blood flow. He glances at his hand and see's the liquid is staining his hand red. It flows through his pale fingers, standing out against the stark color of his hand. Roy clamps his hand down harder, trying to force himself not to think about it.

The shadowy figures of his attackers shift around, encircling him. There is no escape. They will hurt him, maim him, kill him. Roy fights to bring his attention to the beings that have caught him off his guard. He tries to move his trembling hand to his quiver of arrows. His bow is not an option. It's a few feet away, he'd never be able to get to it or shoot from it. Maybe he can reach one of his exploding arrows if he just stretches his fingers a little _farther-_

Roy's face is whipped to the side as something solid, a fisted hand, connects with his jaw. He grunts as he falls back and slides across the ground from the force of the punch. His jaw aches because of the impact. His side spasms when the movement of his lungs aggravates the stab wound on his side. Roy wishes desperately he could see who was hurting him, but the shadows remain out of focus.

He can't get back to his feet; his muscles aren't cooperating with him now. He feels helpless. Helpless isn't what Roy likes to describe him self as. He likes feeling strong and powerful, able to take on any threat that gets in his way. Being weak is not becoming of him. Roy hates being weak, that's why he chose to be strong. To be a hero.

With what little leftover strength he has, Roy slides his fingers down to the comlink on his belt and activates his help beacon. Speedy's help beacon, not Red Arrow's. Red Arrow is tough, not needing a help beacon. Roy is secretly glad he kept that part of his Speedy costume.

He's slipping now, he can tell because time does not seem to add up. He knows that help will not come in time. Roy has regrets. He regrets not telling Ollie that he was a good mentor and father. That he enjoyed being his ward. Not telling Robin that he was the best acrobat and he didn't mind hanging around with him. Not telling Wally that he was a good kid, and he didn't mind the corny jokes. He wants to tell them that they are ready, that they are heroes. They were like his little brothers, and now he would never get to tell them that.

Vaguely, Roy can feel his body being slammed around and punched. It doesn't matter anymore, he doesn't feel the pain. He tells himself that the tears softly running down his cheeks are because some part of his body can still feel the hurt. He's lying, because those tears are for his future which is lost. The thugs continue to beat him until he barely feels their hits. Maybe they've stopped because they think he's dead? He doesn't care anyway.

It's dark and Roy knows no matter how much he scrambles he won't get away from it. It's over.

He does not feel the hands that grip him, or the voice begging him to stay alive.

_DOT: It's up to you to decide who finds him, I'm going either Robin or Kid Flash. Either would be heartbreaking. Please review, and I hope you felt this was worthwhile!_


	2. Chapter 2

_DOT: The second update of a possible three-shot. You all owe this to _**JadeDragon220**_ because she is amazing. She helped me come up this idea. She gave my muse cookies and let it sing while skipping over the depressing rainbow! Well, maybe not all of that, but I totally have to thank her for making me think deeper. I apologize for any mistakes; I didn't want to reread it because I'm sick._

**Fallen**

It was just another day in Oliver Queen's mansion. He had gotten home from work, the regular kind, and he was just about to start getting ready for a nightly patrol as Green Arrow. The only thing that made this day different from his others was the fact that he got into a fight with Roy.

It wasn't that this didn't happen normally, today was just worse than normal. Roy had left again, storming out reminiscent of the way he had left the Hall of Justice.

"_I'm done with your overprotective bullshit! You can't tell me what to do." Roy yelled, swinging his hand out in an 'it's over' manner._

"_Come on Roy, I-" Ollie had opened his mouth to explain._

"_NO! I'm not your _sidekick_-" The young red haired man practically spat that word out like it was venom. "-anymore. I know you don't think I can handle myself, but I can!"_

"_Speedy calm down." That was the wrong thing to say; Roy's face bloomed red with anger._

"_It's Red Arrow. Since you don't trust me, I'll just have to prove to you that I can handle being alone." The way his voice dipped low and serious made Ollie freeze. He just watched as his ex-partner strode away from him._

_The rain that fell down around him afterward just seemed right._

Roy was upset with him, and Ollie could understand that. He wanted to go solo and show his mentor that he was strong enough. The sad thing was that Ollie did _know_ his partner was strong, it was just that he wanted to cling to the little boy he had brought to his mansion several years ago. He still wanted them to have that good father-son relationship. But lately, after he left the Hall, all it felt like was acting; civilized and fake.

Roy didn't come home everyday anymore, the most he showed up was once every two weeks. It hurt Ollie to know he had pissed off his own son enough for him to leave the house. That's what Roy nearly was, his son. Bloodline didn't matter, for Roy's real parents were dead. Ollie felt like his father.

Ollie sighed and made his transformation into Green Arrow, exchanging his business suit for the green tunic. He pulled on his dark pants and slipped his feet into the green boots. Ollie clipped his belt on and pulled his gloves onto his hands. His fingers gently stroked the wood of his arrows before he slid the quiver around his shoulder. For the finishing touch, he pulled his hood up and over his hair and grabbed his bow. Green Arrow was all set for patrol, but as he was striding from the room, something caught his eye.

It was Speedy's costume. All perfectly starched and clean, waiting to be used. Ollie stopped and he stared at the costume. Dinah must have brought it over; he would never have put it in a glass case in the corner of the room. That stuff was for Batman. Ollie would have lovingly folded and tucked it into Roy's room, the one space in this mansion that he left untouched.

Ollie wasn't sure how long he stood there. The cloth called out to be touched, to be worn, by the young man who would never wear it again. Ollie's fingers pressed themselves to the glass. Sadness practically surrounded the costume, and for a second Ollie was sure that if the costume had a voice it would be crying. The moment was broken by a beeping noise.

The 'G' on his belt was blinking. That meant 'help', but the only person who could contact him like that was… Roy! Ollie hoisted his quiver higher onto his shoulder before departing from the room with a glance at the costume. His mind absently catalogued that the little comlink with the help beacon is missing.

Green Arrow sped through the streets on his motorcycle, silently praying that Roy was not where he thought he was. Ollie was losing hope as the motorcycle crept closer and closer to the area where the help beacon was activated; the place that Green Arrow wanted to be the least.

The Triangle. The darkest part of Star City, where the crime organizations constantly fought. Green Arrow killed the motorcycle engine and crept forward on foot, keeping to the growing shadows. He turned the corner of an alley to where the beacon said Roy was. Ollie fights back a gasp when he sees his ward's body encircled by thugs.

Roy is lying on the ground in a sickening imitation of the fetal position. His limbs are limp and there's the alarmingly large red puddle he's in, that is still streaming from his side. There are several large bruises beginning to bloom on Roy's body, starting with the rather nasty one on his face. However, the thing that worries Ollie the most is the two clear rivulets running down Roy's cheeks.

Green Arrow wastes no time shooting several arrows at the thugs. They all go down rather easily, obviously not expecting anyone else because they are too engrossed in their 'game'. He ignores their pleas as he punches each one into unconsciousness. They don't matter. The only thing he can think of right now is saving Roy. As fast as they get knocked out, Ollie feels like it is taking years. He doesn't even watch as the last thug flies into the wall from the force behind his own green gloved fist.

Green Arrow is beside Roy in seconds, gently turning him over unto his lap. It doesn't matter that he is Green Arrow and Roy is Red Arrow, all that matters is Roy. His body is covered in red blood. It's everywhere; all over the ground, on Roy's body and now on Ollie's hands.

"Red Arrow, don't you dare give up!" Ollie shakes him, trying to hold him here. He rips off Red Arrow's mask and looks at his son's face. Roy's eyes are staring but not seeing. They've got this awful unfocused look to them. Ollie feels the chest below him shudder, struggling to take a breath. It stops and Ollie can feel the air flow right out of Roy's mouth.

"No!" Green Arrow slips his fingers under Roy's neck. There's no pulse. Nothing. Silence. Green Arrow feels his own chest shudder; because of the tears that are threatening to escape. He feels empty.

"ROY!" The broken yell echoes back to the man in green, kneeling with his fallen partner's body on his lap.

It starts to rain.

_DOT: Oh gosh, I don't know how I even write this. But I'm super happy about the response this thing got, I mean like 8 freaking reviews on a supposed one-shot –happy dance-. Thanks to everyone who story alerted, author alerted, favorited and reviewed from this story: _**YukoxxxIchikawa**_, _**JadeDragon220**_, _**Starr**_, _**GangsterGirl-Crush**_, _**LyndseyRyder12**_, _**arizona sno**_, _**Ms. Issues**_,_** TheBadge**_, _**Keep Moving Onwards**_, _**Jinxed-wolfie**_ and _**cindychung**_. You guys are amazing!_

_Oh and _**JadeDragon220**_, I know there was supposed to be that guy in here but he never wrote himself in… so maybe next chapter? (Whenever I may get around to it.) Anyways, THANKS A TON!_


	3. Chapter 3

_DOT: … And that unexcused absence was long. Sorry! I'm seriously about to strangle my plot bunnies, they keep popping up with great ideas for this story. Which would normally be fantastic, but school declares that all afterschool moments shall be spent doing homework. Blah._

_Anyways, I think it's pretty much safe to say I love all of you guys soooooo much! *huggles* All the reviews made me super happy! Please enjoy this next chapter Oh, and it has some swearing in it. (I think I forgot to say that last chapter)._

**Fallen**

No one said a word when the hurried form of Green Arrow rushed past them. The entire Watchtower was silent as they watched the man grip his arms around the figure in his arms. It was Roy, Red Arrow. Dinah wouldn't have believed it was the boy if she hadn't glimpsed the red color of his hair. Roy looked too small and broken to be in Ollie's arms.

Something clenched around her heart when she saw the expression on her love's face. Ollie looked panicked, and he was soaking wet like he had spent time standing in the rain. Dinah stood up out of her seat and trailed after Ollie towards the medical center.

She caught up to him outside the medical center. Dinah could see him arguing with one of the elite medical professionals they kept on station. Roy was lying awkwardly on the bed where Ollie had places him, unmoving. Ollie was arguing with the doctor still in his Green Arrow apparel. His shoulders were stiff and his gestures were sharp. When he motioned with his hands, small droplets of water were flicked off in all directions.

The doctor continued to listen to him as he hooked the necessary machines up to Green Arrow's ex-protégé. He didn't seem phased by the upset League member. He methodically kept at his work until he was satisfied. When he was, he left the room, laying a hand on Green Arrow's shoulder as he passed by. Certain monitors were beeping, but not the one Green Arrow was hoping for.

Dinah stood there, unsure of how to proceed. She knew she was in shock. Roy, her lover's son, was on a table with a machine announcing he had no heartbeat, no life, no fight. It hurt her deep inside, she had grown to care for that boy, who was growing into adulthood. She had been eagerly waiting for the day where the Red Arrow-Green Arrow business wouldn't matter anymore and they would forgive each other.

That day will never come, because Roy is dead and Ollie is crying. It was ironic in some sort of a sick way how Ollie didn't quite know what he was missing 'til it was gone. Roy was gone, never to show up at Oliver Queen's mansion for dinner, never to join her in teasing Ollie, never to run around the streets of Star City fighting crime at Green Arrow's side.

Some things will never heal. Dinah knows that Ollie will regret that final fight he had with Roy. Before she realizes what she's doing, Dinah is gliding through the medical wing doors and she's standing next to Ollie.

He had sunken to his knees and had his forehead resting on the sterile white sheet of the hospital bed. Ollie's hands were twisted up in the fabric and clenching close to his face. Dinah took a glance at the body of the boy lying in the bed before resting her hand on Ollie's shoulders.

She sunk down to the ground next to him, wrapping her arms around him as she went. Dinah rested her head on his back and listened to his breathing. She could feel the wet cloth beneath her cheek move up and down with each inhale and exhale.

She could hear the quiet choked breaths that were entering and exiting his lungs. He wasn't the strong and mighty Green Arrow right now. Hell, he wasn't even his billionaire asshole self. This was Ollie; a broken father. A father who had lost his son.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't fought with him, this never would have happened." Ollie pushed out, trying to get the words around the imaginary blockage in his throat. He swallowed. "I loved him, I truly did. I never wanted our relationship to end like this." And he broke down after that.

The tears just keep pouring down his face. Dinah had heard people saw that strong men don't cry, but really it's the weak men who don't. Strong men accept their feelings. Ollie let the clear rivers cascade from his eyes, letting his emotions well out around him. Dinah kept her face rested on his made and rubbed soothing circles.

"Shhhhhhh, it's going to get better." Dinah whispered, trying to comfort Ollie. "I know Roy was important to a lot of people, but he always held a special place in his heart for you. He loved you back."

"He did?" Ollie turns his tear streaked face towards her, and she can see his eyes are red from crying. Her heart broke into tiny little shards. She nodded and made a soft humming noise in the back of her throat.

The redhead had told her on several occasions how he thought of Ollie. Mostly it was about how he was like a father to Roy. Sometimes it was just about the latest thing that Ollie had done to irritate him, but at the end of their talks he would always state how he loved him. It was sad to see how a small misunderstanding in extracurricular activities had made the hotheads mad at each other.

Dinah sat with Ollie for the next few hours. Mostly she just listened to him as he let things off his chest that had been hurting him. She had seen several of the other League members at the hospital door, no doubt because the doctor had told them what happened. They all noticed Dinah and Ollie before they entered, and silently slipped away to pay their respects at a better time.

When Ollie finally stood again, he seemed to slump. Like a part of him inside had broken and now he couldn't hold himself up as straight. His eyes wandered over Roy's body, in its ripped Red Arrow costume, trying to memorize every detail of his ward. His fingers twitched and he hesitantly lifted them and brushed them along Roy's jaw line, almost like he was afraid that the boy would wake up and start yelling at him.

He didn't though, and Ollie dropped his hand. He arranged Roy's hair in the style he liked to wear it and gently pressed his lips to Roy's forehead. Ollie's eyes were dark as he turned around and made his way to the door.

"Someone's going to pay for this."

_DOT: AAaaannnnddd that's it for this chapter. Again, I can't thank you guys enough for all the alerts/favorites/reviews and I'm going to take the time to list all of your names:_

_Thanks to: _**Silver Cherry Blossom**_, _**Fallenarchangel**_, _**MyLittleAngelxxx**_, _**LooLoo Lightwood**_, _**Jennybot 19**_, _**orangevbnin**_, _**Ms. Issues**_, _**Dextra2**_, _**JadeDragon220**_, _**robindjtsd11**_, _**LyndseyRyder12**_, _**DarthZ**_, _**Adoglover5**_, _**Malaizjan DeJesus**_ and _**rose of darkness 469**_. Feel my love, feel it :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_DOT: So uhm, this is way over due. School really took it out of me and then I went to Disney World for spring break. So now I'm refueled! Which hopefully means more chapters sooner :) Enjoy! (Oh and I apologize ahead of time if I've screwed stuff up because I had to look up our new character on the internet)_

**Fallen**

Dinah knows Ollie went back to the murder site after he stormed out of the medical bay. She also knows that Green Arrow came back, all business and crime solving fury. Looking at the back alley in the Triangle had only fueled his desire for revenge.

Green Arrow came back with the police report in hand, complete with pictures of the crime scene. He sat and read the report over and over at the kitchen table, his forehead resting in his palm. Dinah can tell every time he gets to the point where it mentions that Roy was killed; his breath stutters and Ollie's eyes flick back to reread the line again. As if he thinks he read it wrong. That if he stares at it hard enough, it will change. But it won't.

Ollie hasn't been showing up for monitor duty at the Watchtower, but no one has called him out on it. Dinah bets that several of the League members can sympathize with his pain. Ollie spends a lot of time wandering around the Queen mansion in sort of a daze. Dinah took it upon herself to start cooking him meals, otherwise he probably would be skipping them.

She misses him. He's here but not here all at the same time. Ollie doesn't make stupid comments or crack jokes now. He's all serious. Dinah has tried to get more than a few sentences out of him a couple of times at dinner, often to no avail. Today is no different, except that it is.

Dinah is just opening her mouth when Ollie abruptly stood up from the table and walked out. She trailed after him, down the hallway to where he keeps his Green Arrow gear. The door shuts with a click and Dinah is left in an empty hallway with not a clue as to what happened.

She decides to leave him alone for awhile, and goes to read a magazine. Dinah cleans up the leftover plates from their meal and settles down into a comfy chair. She picks her feet off the ground and curls up, grabbing her favorite magazine. Dinah is tired and soon her eyes droop closed.

Ollie sneaks past her silently, glancing at her face to double check that Dinah is indeed asleep. She's slumped in the chair, breathing deeply. Ollie drapes a blanket over her body then scurries out the door before she wakes up and tries to stop him. He shoots an arrow at the nearest gutter and climbs up onto the roof. As he lopes along, Green Arrow reviews what he has discovered.

On one of the photographs, up in the very corner and half hidden by a pile of rubbish, sat a gun. Not one of the regular ones he often found on criminals that hung around Star City. It looked too expensive, too refined for a common thug. Ollie cross-referenced it with the files from the Watchtower and it had a match. Deadshot. Apparently, Deadshot had been hanging around the dark alley when Roy was murdered. That scum.

Ollie had downloaded the file on Deadshot and reviewed everything. The man was an expert assassin, one that favors silent guns. Reports show that he is extremely accurate with the silent guns. He's often associated with the Suicide Squad, but a little more research turns up that he left the organization a few months ago. A dangerous man who never let's anything get in his way of finishing a job.

Green Arrow will have to watch his back.

He strides along the rooftops, making little to no noise at all, creeping his way down into the Triangle. The buildings get more run down and rusty as he continues. Ollie alights down at the crime scene and ducks under the bright tape that surrounds it. He wanders around the site looking for something, _anything_, that will lead him to where Deadshot might have gone.

And there-, _right there- _is half of a muddy boot print. Green Arrow bends down and dabbles his fingers in it, rubbing them together to gather the consistency of the mud while he thinks. He stares in the direction the print is facing. It heads much deeper into the alley, where it's darker. Green Arrow stands up and hesitantly takes a step in that direction, keeping his eyes peeled for other clues.

There-, that's a bit of a bloody glove print on that gutter. Ollie doesn't believe how blind the police can be sometimes. How could they not see this? It doesn't matter though, because Green Arrow will settle this, Ollie will make sure he does something right for Roy.

Ollie scours the alley until he ends up in the back. Surprisingly, he didn't run into any trouble but with all the police activity it might make sense. Ollie's head hurts; he hasn't gotten much sleep lately and now he can't think straight. He backs up and slides down the wall of the alley, burying his face in his hands.

He doesn't know how long he sits there, and he knows he should be getting back because Dinah is probably awake and freaking out right now, but he just can't get himself to move. Ollie sits and waits. Waits for something, but he doesn't know what.

A light thud echoes in his ear, someone is walking across the rooftops around him. It spurs Ollie into action, his bow is in his hand and notched before he even knows what he's dealing with. A laugh echoes in the alley, the sound bouncing off the walls and sounding slightly distorted. Ollie looks up and meets the gaze Deadshot's metal mask.

"Look what I've found." Deadshot states, his pistols already leveled at Ollie's head.

"What do you want?" Ollie calls up to the menacing figure, he knows he won't win this fight if he starts it, he's on the low ground. Plus guns are so much faster than arrows. That thought just brings up painful memories, how Roy named himself Speedy because he was a faster shot than Green Arrow. Ollie wrenches his focus back to Deadshot.

"I just heard that a resident arrow was in town, and I found you." The man's stance is almost predatory. He's someone who enjoys the hunt. Ollie grimaces.

"I know you killed Red Arrow."

"Did I?" Deadshot mockingly puts a finger to his chin. "I'll admit to having been a factor, but I personally didn't kill him. You took care of the thugs who did that." A growl slips from Ollie's mouth and he can feel his anger rising.

"You were behind all of it!" He's just throwing out mad accusations now, and unsurprisingly Deadshot shakes his head.

"No, he was just… in the way. I had a job that needed to be finished and a client to satisfy and your friend was in my way." Deadshot twirls his pistols and holsters them. "I don't have a contract on you, so there's no reason for me to kill you. Just remember to stay out of my way, or you could end up like your little _sidekick_." He hisses.

Ollie is ready to shoot the arrow when the form of Deadshot slips away from the edge of the roof. He's gone and left Ollie alone. Green Arrow picks himself up and heads back to his apartment, ignoring Dinah's questions when he gets inside. He just wants to be left alone.

_DOT: Could it be? PLOT! Sort of. Anyways, who really thought that Roy was beasting it up in the Insecurity episode? Meeeeeeeee!_

_Thanks to: _**rose of darkness 469**_,_** Trinix216**_,_** IridescentCat**_,_** arizona sno**_, _**DarthZ**_,_** Ms. Issues**_,_** JadeDragon220**_,_** LyndseyRyder12**_, _**Anyonomys**_,_** molldoll123 **_and_** Lil Miss Major Fanatic!**


End file.
